Of Curses and the Eternal Sword
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: It's Sohma meets Symphonia in a oneshot about what would ever happen if the cursed family of Fruits Basket met the characters of Tales of Symphonia. It's crazy I tell you!


Author's Note

This is a Tales of Symphonia/Fruits Basket oneshot. In my book, it was overdue…lol… or was it? Anyhow, this is going to open up into a challenge for me and Bookaholic Fox. We'll tell you all when the sequels come out... :D

**

* * *

Of Curses and the Eternal Sword**

They didn't realize how much they'd be crashing into today. The Sohma family gathered at the park, waiting with cameras ready. Not only that, but Kyo was pacing around, moving back and forth in a large trench coat, occasionally glaring at Yuki, who glared back. He too was in a large trench coat. How had they gotten to this? Even Akito waited in the shadows, watching the pair with an amused eye. It was possible that both of them were at fault, but at the moment, each one stewed, silently blaming the other for his and poor Tohru's current dilemma.

"Okay—oh wow, it seems you guys got the whole family here over this," piped a voice, as Uo and Hana stepped out of the woodworks. Behind them was a blushing and quiet Tohru Honda, who for some reason also wore a trench coat. It's becoming a major fashion trend apparently. "Don't worry about a thing Tohru. No one is going to notice you. They'll be too busy staring at the Prince and Kyo-Kyo over there."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo shouted at her. Uo just laughed.

"I sense that our plan will be temporarily short-lived by an unexpected arrival," Hana announced. The Sohma family, who is a normally composed group, shivered and moved a step away at the sound of Hana's voice.

"Ah man!" Uo said, snapping her fingers. Above them, a roar was overheard. The group brushed it off as an airplane, and shortly afterward regretted it. In a big dog pile came a mass of bodies, all moaning in utter shock about their current forced landing. The Sohma family, Tohru, and Uo were somewhat speechless.

"Lloyd Irving-Aurion, hand me that sword, or so help Martel, I will ground you."

"But Daaaaddddd—I didn't do it this time!"

"I'm sorry Lloyd. I didn't mean to trip. Please forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize you goof. Accidents happen."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ahem," Shigure coughed, getting the attention of the dog pile. "This certainly is an interesting conversation and all, but who are you, why are you dressed like that, and more importantly, how did you get here?"

The dog pile finally cleared itself up, creating a group of nine people, who were brushing themselves off and in different levels of embarrassment. What scared the group a little was the fact that all of them had a weapon of some kind. An older man with dark purple clothing and messy auburn hair stepped forward.

"My name is Kratos Aurion, a traveling mercenary. How we got here is unimportant. What is more important is where is here?"

The group of weapon-bearing people seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh.

"Tohru, I suggest that we be careful around these people. Although they look, somewhat normal, their electrical signals are extremely strange. In fact, they are similar to the ones I see in the Sohma family, but not quite the same."

Tohru's mind flooded with questions. The Sohma family edged back a little more, Yuki and Kyo stepping forward to be the representatives. The group of nine moved back a little as well. This was a little frightening you know, having some random girl talking about electric signals? I mean, how scary is that?

"The mana levels are really weird," a short kid in blue with even messier silver hair announced. "It's like they exist, but they're not used much. These people must not use magitechnology."

"Somehow, this seems to be a different world from Symphonia. Lloyd! You're a genius! If you can switch worlds, then that explains why Zelos is suddenly here and alive! You must have traveled through time and space!" an older woman who wore orange and had silver hair as well proclaimed. "This is fascinating! I must know everything about this place! Even the trees!"

The group of eight sighed as she ran frantically around the park, looking at every single leaf, blade, and critter that moved.

"It would seem our presence is not needed," Hana said, turning to leave.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough anyhow," Uo muttered. "Tohru, take pictures for us, okay? We want the originals!"

And with that the two of them left, leaving poor Tohru with the camera, the Sohma family AND these strange newcomers.

"Aw Professor! Cut it out! You're scaring them!" a teen in red proclaimed. He has short brown hair, and apparently, this was the one they had called Lloyd. Kyo and Yuki were both getting angrier by the second. Tohru made note of this.

"Kyo, Yuki, please don't get angry," Tohru pleaded. She turned to Kratos, who acknowledged her facing him almost immediately. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda. I think Shigure was wondering what all of your names were, since we were kind of shocked by your arrival."

"Right," Kratos said, turning to the group again, and nodding, as they bowed to the group before them.

"Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Colette Brunel," said an apologetic blonde in white.

"I'm Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Kratos' son," Lloyd replied.

"I'm his best friend, Genis Sage," said the little boy in blue. "And that crazy woman back there is my sister, Raine. Don't mind her much. She's always like that."

"I'm back from the dead Lloyd! You are so awesome!" announced a bouncy looking redhead in pink. He patted Lloyd on the back, who shrugged. The man turned to Tohru. "I'm Zelos Wilder, by the way, and may I say you are quite the pretty little angel, Tohru."

Sohma Family once again took once step back. Kyo and Yuki took three steps forward, about to pound this newcomer, when a card flew past them and struck Zelos right on the head.

"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi, and if you don't leave that poor girl alone, you Idiot Chosen, I'll have to murder you," said a woman in purple garb that reminded them entirely of ninjas. She held a card in her hand and had a fire in her eyes.

"He's worse than Ayame," Yuki said coldly, and under his breath. Behind him, Ayame Sohma sneezed.

"What do you want to bet she's more violent than Kagura?" Kyo added quietly. The two nodded, as Kagura Sohma sneezed. The redhead, Zelos, moved back to the group, sighing in defeat.

"She really is a Violent Demonic Banshee!" Zelos whined, as Sheena's hand connected with the back of his head. "See! See!"

"Behave yourself and I wouldn't have to be so violent!" Sheena reminded him angrily.

"Forgive our companions," said a younger girl with bubblegum pink hair and dark clothing. "This is also normal. I am Presea Combatir."

The Sohma family, who had recovered from their encounter with Zelos, was shocked at the axe this girl wielded. She made no effort to explain, and they made no effort to ask.

"Please, do forgive those three," said a blue-haired man in semi-formal attire. "They really don't mean any harm. I'm Regal Bryant. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Tohru replied.

"If he's your Dad, why is your name Irving-Aurion?" piped up Momiji Sohma, dressed in a frilly outfit and bouncing up and down. He was pointing at Lloyd and Kratos, who both coughed.

"That's a long story," Kratos muttered. Everyone in the group kind of looked down. Even the energetic woman, Raine, stopped her research and looked back to the group, a distant look in her eye. "Could you please inform us of our location?"

"One moment," said Akito, as the Sohma family and Tohru all moved away, letting the head of the family come through. "Do you dare order us to tell you where you are, when you have so rudely interrupted a family gathering?"

"Akito, please be careful. We're fortunate you could join us today," Hatori Sohma, the doctor, said calmly. The family was chillingly silent. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette watched hesitantly as Akito approached Kratos. Raine, surprisingly, had her staff at ready, behind the group with a patient look on her face. Sheena and Zelos stood calmly waiting. Regal and Presea did nothing, watching from afar as well. Tohru was trying not to panic, but her mind roared with fears and worries, as she silently watched the display. The Sohma family, although silent, were also on guard.

"Answer my question."

"I hold regrets that due to an accident, we have interrupted your family time. However, knowing where we are, is the first step to going back," Kratos said coldly. The group noticed a strange, killer look in his eye. One devoid of the life it had previously held. Sure, before he seemed a little offbeat, but now, now he seemed heartless. His hands were clenched. Suddenly Colette grabbed a hold of Kratos.

"Please calm down!" she begged. "You can't do that here! You might kill him!"

Bad choice of words. Akito's face switched to a wild look of rage, the one the Sohma family knew way too well.

"You might kill me?" Akito screeched. He charged, and came inches from laying a hand on Colette, as to rip her away. Then, his vision filled with a green light that harmlessly pulled him away from the pair. Yuki and Shigure now held him gently, trying to keep him from charging again.

"GUARDIAN!"

The cry came as a shock, but what came after, scared them a little more. The man they had called Kratos now had blue gossamer wings coming from his back. His cold eyes were back, and the group of seven looked down, as if they had been caught unprepared.

"How do we explain that?" Sheena sighed.

"It's very simple," Raine said, the energy and excitement in her voice gone. "We don't."

She proceeded to walk past the group and towards the raging Akito. She looked to Hatori.

"Is he always like this?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hatori shot back. Raine sighed, as she looked carefully at Akito.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him. This question brought silence. Akito was still angry though.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT TO ME!" he roared, as he ripped loose from the two, knocking them both clear by Kratos and Colette, and grabbed her by her hair. Raine made no visible effort to struggle, but the weapon-bearing group was on edge.

"Professor!" Lloyd cried. The group drew weapons.

"It seems that you are fine," Raine replied. The situation had gone from bad to worse so quickly. They needed a way to calm the situation, and Tohru was just the girl to do it!

"Please forgive Ms. Sage, Mr. Akito. She doesn't know any better," Tohru pleaded, bowing to the angry head of the family. Meanwhile, while Tohru was trying to talk Akito out of seriously harming Raine, Kyo and Hatsuharu Sohma went to help Yuki and Shigure to their feet.

"Are you two all right? That was some throw, even for him," Hatsuharu asked, as he lifted Yuki up. Kyo raised Shigure to his feet, as he looked to the winged man and the girl before him.

"I don't know what's going on, but you better start explaining as soon as we get Akito out of here," he said. Shigure's normally joking face was gone.

"Now, now, Kyo. They have weapons. We don't have much defense here," Shigure said. "At the very least, we're at their mercy."

"I'm sorry Kratos. It's my fault you had to show them your wings," Colette whispered. Kratos' wings vanished, and he seemed to be calm again.

"It's all right, just as long as no one is seriously hurt," Kratos replied. As Colette let go, however, she tripped, falling towards Kyo and Shigure. The whole family stopped, as Raine dropped to the park floor. Tohru's eyes widened. The family secret. The one they had been hiding, it was in danger!

Kagura jumped into action, racing to get there before impact. Kyo's eyes widened, as he shoved Shigure out of range, ready to catch the girl. Kagura ended up catching the shoved Shigure instead of her beloved Kyo. Colette crash landed onto Kyo, as they all heard a distinct pop, followed by a thud.

"I'm so sorry!" Colette cried, lifting up what she thought was Kyo. Before her was an orange, aggravated cat. Beneath her, were Kyo's trench coat and whatever clothes that came with it underneath. Shigure was the first to laugh, and break the icy silence.

"Ha-ha! That's your best trick yet Kyo!" he chuckled. "I mean really! You even managed to switch in the angry cat this time!"

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"That wasn't an act. There's no trace of him anywhere around here," Sheena announced, her eyes scanning the area.

"And if I'm right, Colette is still holding that guy," Genis said, pointing at the cat, which cringed.

"Genis is correct. That man—is lying," Presea added.

"I'm so sorry!" Colette cried again. "I bet you were trying to keep this a secret weren't you? Oh you poor thing!"

Colette then proceeded to hug the cat, nearly squeezing the life out of it.

"Colette, dear, I think you're killing him," Shigure said, chuckling some. Oh, Kyo wasn't living this down anytime soon.

"You're right! I'm sorry," Colette said, letting go of the cat, as it grabbed the clothes and ran into the nearby brush. There was a shocking silence from everyone. No one dared to move towards the brush, towards Akito and Raine, towards Kratos, towards anything. They all remained motionless, in a catch-22 and no one knew how to get out.


End file.
